Surpassing The Gods and Love
by DreamOnForNow
Summary: Black*Star has heard all about this new kid and is fed up that he is not more popular than the guy that no one knows. Tsubaki is worried that her miester is going to get hurt by this new kid, but is that the only thing bugging them? One-Shot Sorry bad at summaries! Hope you guys enjoy this short Fan Fiction!


**Hey guys DreamOnForNow here! I am a big fan of Soul Eater** **and I wanted to do a Soul Eater ****fan fiction! I love black*star! He is one of my favorite characters!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any thing of Soul Eater, If i did I don't think I would be writing fan fictions if I** **did**.

* * *

**B*SPOV**

"Black*Star!" Yahoo! Hi, my name is Black*Star and I will surpass the gods! That was my weapon Tsubaki and I plan to make her the best death scythe any one has ever seen. Tsubaki was waving back at me as I was looking over Death City on one of those pointy things on the DWMA school building.

"Hey Tsubaki! Is the new kid here yet? I want to set things straight with him!" The so cool soul was also down there waiting for the new kid as well. We wanted to see who this guy every one was talking about! I mean he destroyed a pyramid! He was talked about more than me! That was so not cool. Some one was approaching. I hoped down it was 8 o'clock this guy was an hour late. He is defiantly not as awesome as me! No one can defeat the All mighty Black*Star. Tsubaki must have gone back to class because she and her long pony tail that was so cool was no where in sight. Soul must have noticed the guy approaching with two girls on both sides. As he came in better view you could see the three strips that came to a stop half way through in his hair. His suit was black with some skulls on it. Not very impressive, but the girls by his sides where. They were both cute, but they could not be as good as Tsubaki.

"Whats with the strips dude? Very uncool and why so late? its 8 o'clock." Soul said to the kid. The boy started freaking out and saying stuff like he is a worthless piece of trash or something. Was this really the kid everyone has been talking about? He is so weird… The girls near him were trying to calm him down well one was. The other was running around yelling about giraffes. The new kid got a grip and started speaking.

"Because it is the only symmetrical number! Its so beautiful!" His weapon, Tsubaki is so much better than these fools that call them selves weapons. Plus he was such a better miester. He was going to prove that as well.

"YAHOO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS THE GODS, CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Soul stood behind me, making us look really tough. The striped haired boy looked up with a smirk on his face.

"I accept, I am Death The Kid, but Just call me Kid, This is Liz and Patty my weapons. Girls?" They turned into a pair of guns. Oh great… Soul and I were dead. Wait what am I saying? I am BLACK*STAR and I ail surpass the gods. I hope I don't die from this kid. I know, but I won't I have something I want to say something to Tsubaki that I have wanted to say for a while.

* * *

**TPOV **

Oh my Black*star is so funny. He is so overconfident, but that makes him just wonderful. The halls were quite, not even my shoes made a sound. I should really hurry up and get back to Professor Stein's class. Maka has been wondering where Soul was, she was literally freaking out. They are so cute together. I hope they get together, I totally ship them. SoMa all the way! I giggled at my own thoughts as Maka came running out of the class room. She had a worried face when her eyes settled on me. She jogged over to me and started to speak.

"Did you find them? I heard a sound!" I didn't hear anything, must have been to deep in thought. I nodded at her.

"Where!?" I pointed to the front of the school, and she dashed off. I would have followed her, but I knew nothing was wrong. Wait, nope I am following her! I sprinted off to catch up with her. Black*Star oh what are you doing! Now I was worried, more than worried! Knowing Black*Star he has gotten himself in big trouble with soul like usually! Only this time I had no idea what he was up to. Plus Soul and Black*Star's wave lengths are totally different they would not be able to defend them selves. Forgot about hurting themselves, this new kid was supposed to be some big shot. Black*Star could kill him self!

"BLACK*STAR!" I shirked as I say him trying to pick soul up. His mussels could not pick him up. I was running towards him, but Maka stopped me.

"Its his fight, not yours and his." I was shocked at Maka's words. How could she do this to me. Black*Star was my miester and weapons protect their miesters at all costs even their own lives. I loved him way to much to let him just die. Then the new kid blinded me with something. The next thing I saw was Black*Star on his back twitching. I dashed to him,.

"Please don't be dead Black*Star please! I love you to much." When I reached him, I cradled him in my arms. His blue spicy hair dirty with blood from his nose and a cut on his head.

"Oh my Black*Star…I love you…" Black*Star's eyes fluttered open and I hugged him even tighter.

"Your not dead!" I sobbed into his neck.

"What did you say? Oh yeah I remember you said you loved the almighty Black*Star who will surpass the gods..I love you to.." With that he passed out, him and his ego! I giggled as I brought him to the infirmary. He was mine, my mister, and the person I love. He also loves me. Now its my turn to say, YAHOO!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot! I was really bored so I thought I would do one!**

**-DreamOnForNow**


End file.
